


Team Work

by BruhitsDamion



Category: Criminal Minds, NCIS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BruhitsDamion/pseuds/BruhitsDamion





	Team Work

NCIS calls on the BAU to assist them in finding a Sadistic killer


End file.
